ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 241 (4th June 1987)
Plot Magda and Sharon return from a shopping trip together; Sharon tells Magda she is surprised she gets along with her so well considering she is in a relationship with Den. Pauline talks to Michelle about Vicki's father having rights and maybe wanting custody of her one day, but Michelle dismisses Pauline adamant that Vicki's father is no longer in her life. Kelvin tells Ian he and Tina must get their parents consent before being allowed to move into their new flat. James agrees to forget about Angie's pass at him and move on. Sharon asks Angie to go to the cinema with her but Angie says she has plans, upsetting her. Den has a television with music videos playing from it installed in The Vic but there is leak upstairs which threatens to ruin it, so the builders help to stop it. Sharon asks Pete is she can borrow his friend's video camera. Barry tells Kelvin he is going to the doctors about his recent illness. Dr Legg tries to convince Ethel to vote for who she wants to win in the next general election rather than staying loyal to how her husband, William, voted when he was alive. Pauline panics when she cannot find Martin on the same day Arthur is released from prison. She heads to the allotments with Pat where they find Arthur and Martin working on his plot together. Arthur is delighted to see Pauline. Ian and Tina have tea with Kathy and Pete, where Ian asks his parents if he and Tina can move. Arthur asks Pauline where her jewellery has gone, she admits she pawned it. Arthur thanks her for her loyalty to him. Angie gets drunk and flirts with the builders. Sharon records her behaviour and she becomes angry when she realises what Sharon is doing. James, Kathy, Michelle and Pete head over to Number 45 where Arthur toasts his new boss, James, and Pauline. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Den - Leslie Grantham *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Tom - Donald Tandy *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Angie - Anita Dobson *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Dot Cotton - June Brown (Credited as "Dot") *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Barry - Gary Hailes *Colin - Michael Cashman *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ali - Nejdet Salih (Uncredited) *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tel - Michael Garner *Ray - Bob Hewis *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Omo - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and back garden *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Turpin Road *The Dagmar *Walford Allotments - Allotment *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Ali Osman (Nejdet Salih) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *This episode marks the eleventh time Julia's Theme was used. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'And I missed you. All the time. Every minute of the day. It nearly killed me.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes